


H.S. para L.T.

by nuw4nda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuw4nda/pseuds/nuw4nda
Summary: Nesses versos feitos para seu amado Louis, Harry finalmente expõe os sentimentos que vinha guardando no peito há tantos anos.





	H.S. para L.T.

Aprendemos a manter o amor silencioso  
Ensinamos o vento a gritar por nós  
Não mais preciso de qualquer palavra  
Para provar aquilo que não necessita de mais provas.

E embora o mundo por vezes pareça um lugar cruel  
Sem espaço para dois corações que transbordam tão genuíno amor  
Lembre-se de que meu olhar sempre estará aqui  
Para fazer casa ao seu coração.

Ridícula paixão! Aos seus pés estou  
Encontro-me de joelhos, rezando pelo seu toque  
A única coisa que poderia fazer minha alma libertar-se  
Mas há milhões de mãos entre nós dois.

Foi ao abrir de uma porta, um passo incerto  
Um tropeço do destino, uma obra divina  
Tão jovem para perceber que um simples “olá”  
Era meu primeiro passo na direção certa.

E o meu coração bate tão forte, tão forte  
Que creio que já faça moradia para o seu  
Como posso esconder o nome que me torna homem?  
Como cortar as cordas que me impedem de afundar?

Às vezes, apesar de estar pronto para correr  
Apesar de possuir asas de mentira, fruto de minha imaginação  
Mantenho-me preso ao chão, tal qual se você me privasse com algemas  
Livre estou, mas o mais alto dos céus só alcanço com a sua presença.

E já tentei fugir dessa insanidade! já tentei me libertar de tal devoção  
Somente para descobrir quem era a única alma capaz de me manter são  
E que não cabe a mim, mero mortal, quebrar tão intensa conexão, talvez surreal  
Só resta-me abraçar o destino e o abraçar.

Paredes silenciosas, únicas guardiãs de nossos segredos  
Delas, por vezes, escorrem lágrimas por tão lindo amor do mundo privar  
Mas há quem não esteja preparado para aceitar a junção de dois artigos iguais  
Um erro gramatical, a canção perfeita.

Nós flutuamos sobre uma nuvem, duma nuvem somos jogados  
Peças num jogo dos anjos, marionetes predestinadas a sofrer  
A mim, Deus, por que deste a visão  
Se me priva de olhar para aquele que traz sentido ao meu cantar?

Hipnotizado; maravilhado; apavorado  
Como cheguei a um ponto tão extremo?  
Amaldiçôo qualquer e todo que desfrute de seu toque além de mim  
Quisera eu pertencer a mim, somente a mim, a pele que me trouxe de volta à vida.

Mas eles não entendem, talvez nem você entenda  
O quão ridiculamente apaixonado encontro-me nesse momento e para sempre  
A vontade desenfreada que corre por minhas veias, por vezes dando ação aos meus lábios  
Seria loucura negar a veracidade desse sentimento? Seria loucura pedir perdão?  
Louco estou, pois! Lou-louco estou!

Mas eles não entendem, talvez nem os deuses acima entendam  
Como deixo coisas tão pequenas, embora tão grandes em meu peito, saírem pela minha boca  
O quão imperdoavelmente cruel é rasgar dois seres ao meio, atribuindo-lhes histórias falsas, paixões incoerentes  
Eles não entendem, talvez nem os deuses acima consigam entender, como é amar tanto ao ponto de não desistir jamais.

Me perdoe, céus, por amar! Deve ter algo de errado naquilo que sinto dentro de meu coração!  
Me perdoe, senhor, se nosso amor é um pecado, se diariamente mordemos a maçã proibida  
Mas por que proibir o único fruto que nos mantém vivos?  
Como permitir que a nossa paixão se esvaia, se perca entre os olhares alheios?

Tenho meu coração dilacerado por todas as mentiras que entraram em meu ser quando tentei expeli-las de meus lábios  
O veneno que preenche meu sangue, que me faz adoecer, que me priva de você  
Que nos leva a tocar nossas mãos na sombra de um corpo desconhecido  
Que nos leva a beijarmo-nos somente com o olhar.

Ainda assim, o amor que nutrimos um pelo outro na mais profunda célula de nossos seres será suficiente para nos manter um só  
E eu prometo que nunca,  
Jamais,  
Em hipótese alguma desistirei você.

(H.S. para L.T.)


End file.
